It's a Jersey Thing
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Once someone from the strongly hated New Jersey moves to South Park, several conflicts and issues appear. The residents of said small town are known for being anything but open minded. But everything is not always as it seems, especially not in Eric Cartman's eyes. Will contain Kyman, and possibly other ships.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue: The new guy

**It´s a Jersey Thing**

_Chapter 1/Prologue: The new guy_

Cartman´s POV

"Sweetie! The bus will leave in twenty minutes!" A male whom appeared to be around sixteen groaned loudly in return, turning slightly in his bed. "I'm staying home..." He grumbled groggy to himself, covering his face with a pillow. Though he didn't get to stay there for long before he scent of bacon and sausage filled the room and eventually found it's way to his nose. Inhaling the oh so sweet smell, his mouth started to water.

_God I´m hungry…. should probably have eaten something yesterday before going to bed. Oh well too late now!_

He hesitated for a moment before pushing himself up to sit, yawning and tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Hell it should be illegal to get up this early. I fucking hate Mondays. Just plain bullshit, I need AT LEAST 2 Sundays to recover from the week."

Rolling his eyes, Eric eventually forced himself out of the bed and onto his feet.

_Losing a few pounds would probably help a whale like myself. Though at least I don´t need to worry about freezing. Not like I would ever start training knowing what a hopeless mess I am._

He snorted. Just the thought of him doing any kind of exercise were quite laughable. So impossible it hurt trying to imagine it. No, he´d given up on that possibility a long time ago.

Being too exhausted to recognize pretty much nothing, he found himself in a half-asleep state when he got ready. Did he get dressed? Chose clean clothes? Combed his hair? Had the backpack packed at all? Who knew. All he knew was that he eventually found himself in the kitchen, God knows how.

"You have to hurry, snookums, you'll miss the bus, otherwise." Liane smiled sweetly to her son, handing him a plate containing the source of the scent. "Eat it all up so you'll get big and strong."

She chirped, turning back to the stove to finish up something. Probably clean it. Though he didn't bother using any energy on focusing about that and instead started to dig in.

_Bigger is not something I need to become. Think I'm heavy enough already…. hah… fat. That´s always something I've been. Of course not thanks to any genetics, I mean look at mom! That slut is thin as fuck! Hell it's fucking unfair, why hasn't the genetics worked like that for me! Maybe it's not the genetics then…. but who else can I blame beside myself? Mom of course. Feeding a small child unhealthy food regularly doesn´t end up well. Thanks for that. Well you can't blame her, not like she's ever really cared. With her fake, sweet smile and triggering voice - ugh I hate it! Fucking whore._

Cartman's shuddered in disgust, though continued despite how much he wanted to barf. It was more of a mental barf than anything physical really, if that even made any sense. Not like the boy had ever made any sense - not even to himself.

_I am, and will always be - an impossible case_

(…)

As the brunet forced himself through the crowded hallway half an hour later, he could help but get the feeling this wasn't just an ordinary, fucked up Monday. His stomach tightened slightly by the thought that this day could possibly get worse.

_Can a terrifying nightmare even get worse?_

He shook the disgusting idea off, of course it couldn´t. How could it even get worse?

_Living in this shitty town is bad enough as it is. All these horrible human beings living side by side. How horrific. For fucks sake, what am I even complaining about? They're fucking CARE BEARS compared to me - ME! THE WORST HYPOCRITICAL, NARCISSISTIC, DISCRIMINATING HORRIBLE PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE. Fuck. How did I even become like this? Who knows. Though going through trauma after trauma and bullying doesn't help on anyone´s mental health I guess. Too bad._

There was always something fucked up happening in this small mountain town. Either the adults screwed it up somehow, or the kids themselves. Or both. No one really knew what to expect. A nuclear war? Revolution? Blood bath? The possibilities were endless. Though it didn't really matter what happened, cause the moment after everything would just go back to normal and everyone would forget it even happened. Everyone apart from Cartman.

Deeply intertwined in thoughts, He was left partly scarred once being jerked back into reality. Literally running into someone on his way. Grunting, he shot the stranger a sharp glare.

"Watch where the fuck you're going you goddamn hip-"

More wasn´t the boy able to bawl out, once he bothered to take a look at said stranger. Whom were indeed, new. All his years in this school - this town he…. had never seen anyone like him before. A conflagrant, fuzzy hair - a hair just utterly frenetic, were covering the tall boy whom seemed to be around his age. His facial features was a whole other story. A rather acute nose were matched with clear, green eyes. It was all framed by a well defined, oval shape, defined with a tanned skin. Almost tinting orange.

"Get back into the fruit basket orange…." He murmured, not really recognizing what left is tongue. His logic were covered by several emotions like confusion and disgust.

The other boy scrutinized him closely, eyebrows raising and sinking as he appeared to be in deep thoughts. Numerous facial expressions went across the Redhead's face, almost appearing to…. ponder.

"Whatever, by the looks of it at least I´m eating fruit." He snapped back in a passive aggressive comment, easily picking up what had optionally gotten dropped during the impact. Turning on his heels, he headed in another direction, as one could heard him mumble something among the lines "Muff Cabbage."

Distinctly shocked by the whole situation, Eric automatically backed a few steps.

_How…. how dared he….- HOW DARED HE PULL THAT BULLSHIT ON ME?! FUCKING FAT PHOBIC ASSHOLE. Fuck him and his orange skin - a fucking Jersey freak like he didn't make any sense at all! Fuck - fuck it all!_

Eyes twitching, he did his best to keep himself calm before grabbing the equipment he would need for the upcoming class, before stomping away to said class. The stomping implying he was anything but calm.

/

Update for you all who may realize it seems different. Since I, for good reasons, were unable to continue it for about a year, my way of writing and vocabulary has changed rather drastically. So has the plot itself. Not THAT drastically of course, but it will go on in a more realistic pace. I did change a lot on the narration and details and such, but only to make the story flow better. The plot itself hasn't been changed at all in this chapter.

Also a quick reminder this is what´s kinda called a prologue, thus meaning it´ll be significantly shorter than a common chapter would.

/


	2. Chapter 2: Sweat and Bruises

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Sweat and Bruises**_

**/Well here´s the second chapter and as promised it will be longer. I´m trying to update as often as I can. The other stories are in progress right now. And unfortunately I had to delete the first one. **

**And the last months have been foggy and just confusing, so hate that all my great ideas to new fanfics and how to continue the recent ones have just vanished. But luckily I´m feeling better now and the ideas are back. So enjoy!/**

PE. Why do we even have PE? What´s the purpose?- giving the teachers the satifaction of watching teens running out their energy and cry after their strenght? Seeing how people that already struggle with physical struggles getting humiliated? Do they enjoy watching us suffer, those thirsty pigs…

Cartman sat with crossed arms on the tribute while he watched his classmates slowly loosing their energy, scoffing irritated. Seeing the sweat and tears in some of their faces was horrible. Well, he didnt care about them at all so dont take him wrong way there, but nobody should go trough that. He felt a shriver of disgust going down his spine just by the **thought** of running.

He always came up with brilliant exuses for not having PE and hadn´t been having it since 6th grade. Like hell if he was going to give it in to those monsters. _Why the fuck would everyone even need to be active? Like walking to school and back, wasnt that enough? Guess not_. He thought to himself as the sharp scent of sweat burned trough his nostrils_. Do they even fucking clean here?! God dammit! _

"That´s it! Screw ya guys, I´m goi-!" The chubby boy began to exclaim as he hurriedly stood up, only to stop mid way when he noticed somone he had seen before_. Him._

_The other classmates, which were playing dodgeball (of course), stopped as well as they looked to the door seconds after it got opened. All 27 pair of eyes locking onto the person. _

"_Who the hell is that weirdo?"_

"_It´s the new kid, the one from New Jersey."_

"_New Jersey?!"_

"_How would someone from that place dare to move to our town after that scandal?"_

"_Well you know what they say about Jersey people: they´re incredibly stupid."_

"_Hey! What the hell do you think you´re doing?!" Craig spoke up, holding firmly onto the ball as he looked to the red head. A unusual calm expression staying on his face. Craig Tucker wasn´t the one to care much about things. But hell, that didnt stop him from being an asshole._

"Painting a house." He answered with a roll on his eyes. "I´m here to have PE, why would I either be here emo?"

Craig´s eyes twitched lightly by that name, thought a small smirk followed. That was a new one. "Not bad Jersey freak, not bad. Thought I honestly never expected that someone with a low intelect like you would be able to come up with something as complicated as that."

A few of the students gasped while a few of the girls giggled. Some being completely quiet. The air around them was tensed. Sweat wasn´t the only scent int he air anylonger. Now mixed with fear.

"What did you say man?!" Kyle snapped, taking a few quick step closer to him. Eyes seeming to darkening slightly as his fists clenched in anger. Automatically a part of the growd took a few steps back.

Tucker chuckled, throwing the ball back behind his head as he took a short look over the boy. It wasnt before now he noticed the visble Davidstar on his necklace, apparantly having been hidden under his shirt. "Are you deaf dude? Would expect a Jew to be able to hear."

He narrowed his eyes as he took the lasts steps to close the distance between them, looking down at him with his green eyes. Breathing seeming to be not calm. At all.

Craig stared back as his own eyes slowly matched the other´s gaze, his smirk fading away as an angry frown appearing on his face. "Kike."

The only others that didn´t have PE like himself, was the goths. Just sitting there and complaining about this terrible world. He didn´t have anything against them thought consider he´d been a goth not more than just a year ago.

His mother had gotten a new boyfriend. First it seemed promising that she finally didn´t need to continue with her clients. But then it turned out he was a abusive fucker. It hadn´t been easy for Eric to hear their argues and cries of pain from his mother. And the worst part was the fact he couldn´t do anything with it.

Cartman let out a low groan when memories came back, getting a few scoffs from the goths not far away from him. He sent them a cold glare, which only madet hem roll their eyes before continuing to complain.

"Hey orange! Don´t think you have to try harder to get the look of a carrot!" Cartman´s eyes quickly moved to the source of that voice, which of course was no one else than fucking Craig Tucker.

The new kid, also known as Kyle, stopped warming up as he turned to look at the black haired male.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

How could anyone dare making fun of his skin color?! Was this time fucking racsist or some shit!?

"Orange. Or do you prefer I´ll call you a carrot instead, Jersey freak?"

"Alright listen up here pretty boy, you better shut you mouth before I cut off your tongue!"

"Oooh, how scared I´m." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just do us a favor and go back to New Jersey."

"Or what about you getting your ass out from here before I kick it out for you." The red head sneered, glaring at him with dark eyes.

The room went quiet as everyone´s attention drawed to the scene, gathering together in a circle around them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They cheered, always excited for a fight.

Craig rolled his eyes as he flipped him off. "Whatever, that little carrot is too much of a pussy to even t-" He yelped as a sharp pan shot across his face, making him fall onto the floor in seconds.

"You should really think about what shit comes out from you, muff cabbage!" Kyle was practically shaking in anger.

Then it was too late. Craig quickly got up from the floor as he attacked Kyle with a growl, pinning him to the ground as he began to loung out after him with punches.

Kyle didn´t react for a few seconds but quickly snapped out of it as he kicked him off of him, beginning to punch him back.

The crowd cheered as they began to fight, gathering closer to get a better look.

"Oh god dammit!" Of course that asshole Craig had to pick up a fight with the new kid, this was no big surprise.

The goth kids scoffed in disgust at them. "Fucking posers." Henrietta grumbled, shaking her head.

Cartman got up from the tribute, stomping towards the crowd in slight annoyance. "Move away fuckers!" The brunet growled out, causing some of the students to quickly jump away. It didn´t take him long before he was inside of the circle, watching the two punch and kick eachothers. The smell of sweat was easy to sense. But there was aloso another smell in the air. Blood.

"STOP IT!" Craig and Kyle stopped trying to tear the other one apart as they turned, glancing up at him. "Fatass, what the fuck do you want?"

Cartman glared at him deadly, seeming to debate if he was going to beat his ass or not. He chose to not. It surprised him really. Normally he would have sent Craig to the hospital by now without even a split second of regret. But he couldn´t. He just couldn´t cause more trouble than it already was. Craig meanwhile wiped the blood away from his mouth, blinking a few times, looking to the bigger boy. Why would he even care on stopping them? He wouldn´t even care if HIMSELF got kicked.

"Why would you even bother on moving your fat ass over here, chubby?"

He asked in a monontone voice, going back to his normal calm and boring self. Thought he weren´t calm at all, which were unlike him. The new boy had pissed him off beyond belief.

"Since I won´t let the new kid rip your ass off this easily. Would ruin the fun I would have on destroying you slowly and painfuly." Cartman answered in a sneer, grabbing holdof Kyle´s hand as he pulled him onto his feet. Dragging him out of the hall. Instant silent filled the room when they had left. People looking to eachothers with confused and even scared expressions.

"Cartman´s done it now." A classmate muttered with a light shook. He had really done it now.

**/And there was the second chapter finally up and going. So musch have been going on the last months. Thankfully I have it under control and I´m back to writing fanfic again-! Next chapter will be up in not long./**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Alert

/Wow I ACTUALLY finally managed to continue this fanfic - damn!

Been really busy and didn´t know what to do with this text for some time... and then I finally knew it.

So now I´m ready to continue this text with fresh ideas and better writing skills.

Enjoy!^^/

"M´kay boys, I see that you´ve had a little... troubled episode."

"Just freaking call it a fight!" Cartman snapped, crossing his arms tight over his chest. Well, how much he was able to at least. He knew he was fat, a hell lot of it as well. But who gave a fuck anyway. He had his amazing mother to thank that bullshit for. He bet she´d probably even eaten shit, who knows with all the fucked up shit she´s been doing.

"Now now Eric, we´re not raising our voices like that, m´kay? Well, tell me what started this complicated situation?" The older man asked with a comforting smile. Though it was clear it was as fake as Kenny´s virginity.

"A culprit came to school and I did my duty to kick his ass for trying to own this school." Craig asked in the flat voice he always used. As uninterested in any of this as he was in the whole school.

_Hell I hate that emo..._

"I`M NOT A CULPRIT YOU SAG OF SHIT!" Kyle snapped aggressively, clenching his fists. His right eye twitched lightly and a glimpse of anger went across them.

"I`M NOT A SHIT YOU-"

"Boys! Your voices!" Makey interrupted them, only to cover his mouth not many seconds after that exclamation. Realizing he´d just broken his own rule.

_Lame_

Sighing in annoyance, the elder man held onto his head. "M´kay m´kay... let´s do this differently... Wendy, what did you observe?" He asked in a much calmer voice and turned to the fourth person in the room.

_Girls should just stay out of men´s business, fucking Feminists... _Cartman thought to himself, wrinkling his nose.

_Of course it´s freaking Testaburger._

The small and rather flat-chested girl stood up and rinsed her voice._ Thinking she owns the world as that bitch always do..._

"The whole class were engaged in activities as this happened in our P.E class, where everything was peaceful at first. But once... Kyle entered the room, Craig and some other classmates started throwing slurs at him and then they started to get violent. But Cartman stopped them." After explaining the scene, she sat back down and folded her hands nicely in her laps.

_Little Miss Perfect..._

"Mmmmm´kay, thank you Wendy." He gave her a nod and smile before turning back to the others. "Is this true Craig?"

"As Testafucker says, yes it is. And so what? Like I care about that redheaded freak. I´m out of here." He flipped him off before storming out of the small office.

"Craig... CRAIIIG - GET BACK HERE!" Angry was clearly what Mackey was at the moment, what a seldom sight. Before long, he´d run out after the younger male to do Gods know what. Probably bust that sorry ass.

"I´m not a freak..." Kyle hissed under his breath, eyes darkning slightly as they looked down at his torn sneakers. "I´m just different..."

As much as Eric wanted to reply with a harsh comment, he found himself completely unable to even move his body. The guy seemed to act... calm? _No! That´s bullshit! He´s just trying to fool us with his Jersey tricks!_

The silence, which had now filled the room, headed into a sudden stop when a small voice spoke up once again, despite the tone it was still strong and on point. "Craig is always like that, don´t think about it." Wendy assured them, giving the new student a small smile.

"This is boring, fuck this I´m leaving." Cartman murmured as he got himself up, stretching onto his legs a bit. "Have fun with sitting here and listening to a depressed old man trying to teach you bullshit, I´ll go and enjoy some KFC." After that remark, the chubby boy turned on his heels and in a relaxed state left the room. Though he was anything else than relaxed. He solved that issue by don´t giving a fuck. Of course, he wasn´t an Emo like Craig. That´s lame.

Once travelling down the hallway to reach the door, he could heard the frustrated voice of Wendy trying to calm an even more frustrated Jersey kid.

(...)

A few days had went by since the incident at Mr-Mackey´s office. More like a disgrace and complete waste of time really. Craig had been gone from school like he usually did, Wendy stomped trough the hallway in her usual confidence. Yeah, Eric could definetly say everything was back to normal. Fucked up that is. But something seemed to be different however, something which annoyed the hell out of the already phsycotic man known as Cartman: A certain red head was gone. He didn´t know why that asshole wasn´t here, and how much he wished it didn´t, it actually bothered him. Pissing him off.

"I knew it, trying to be all Emo like Craig Fucker..." The brunet muttered to himself before taking a bite of his lunch during break on this rather normal Wednesday. The smell of sweat, food and dissapointment were lingering in the air as per usual. Students were doing their shit and some even slept during the fucking day. Well he couldn´t complain about that fact, it was amazing. To be able to sleep during datime instead of having responsibilities. What a dream. But it was just that - a dream. "Like someone can sleep during this noise..." He murmured once again, taking a second bite.

"You seem more grumpy than you always are, didn´t think that was possible." A boy sitting nearby pointed out as his eyes once again were glued to the screen of his phone. Thumbs going nuts.

"Shut up Marsh." Cartman simply replied, chugging down some milk. "I´m surprised you even looked up from the damn phone for once."

The raven haired boy freezed, stopping with his actions as a deep sigh left him. His right hand slowly moving up to the bridge of his nose as he lightly pinched it. "And what´s your point? At least I use my spare time to keep myself in shape and not be the honour guest at the local KFC." He rolled his eyes, going back to the texting.

Eric huffed. Wiping away some milk which accidentally got somewhere else than into his mouth. As food tended to do when it came to Cartman.

"Well at least I have money to spend instead of using it at a stupid girlfriend."

"At least I HAVE a girlfriend!" He snapped back, placing down his phone as he glared at him.

"Chill dudes, food time is holy." A blonde male in a rather used Parkas and some old jeans came up and wrapped his arms around them. "No bitching while we fuel ourselves up, alright? Good, now behave girls." He chuckled, dumping down beside Stan, stealing a peek at the screen. "Damn Stan, didn´t know Patty had such a dirty mind." A wolf whistle left his now wide grin.

Gently pushing him away, an annoyed groan left Stan. "Is sex ever not on your brain, Kenny?"

"Nope!" He snickered.

Eric decided to cover out the noises as he turned his gaze back down to his food. Honestly, he did wish to get in better shape. But the problem was he couldn´t. After all the infinitive amount of fast food he´d gotten feed from a very young age, he could barely walk up some stairs without getting a heavier breath. His bloodsugar were fucked up, his pulse was always too high. The doctors had even predicted he would develope Diabetes in the near future. It was a mystery he hadn´t gotten it yet though. But why would that even matter if he so managed to get rid of some pounds, he would always be rememberd as the fatass who also were a huge asshole. Memory was not something one could change as easily as running a few miles and changing your diet. Well of course it existed easy way to brainwash people that he definitely could manage to pull trough...

\- Nah he was too lazy to do anything

Fumbling around with his thoughts, he noticed a known siluette in the corner of his eyes. Using some seconds, he eventually got aware and instinctively turned to look. What a sight - it was the Jersey freak.

"Well look who just decided to get his ass back here..." Cartman murmured under his breath, narrowing his eyes at him. Though that expression didn´t hold for long, as it was replaced with a rather shocked one. Walking up to their table, a pale and tired looking young male appeared. Eyes red from who knows what reason, clothes torn even more. The tension in the room rose. Complete silence filled the small area and the smell of alcohol was clear. Then before anyone could react, a straight punch were delivered to Cartman´s face.


	4. Chapter 4: Crispy Chicken

/Finally this chapter is up and going, hopefully it won´t be too long or too short. Hate when your creative muse won´t co-operate at all.

Oh well, hope you´re enjoying the story so far^^/

Kyle had always been able to control his anger fairly well, for being from New jersey at least. Despite what the situation were and who had caused it - he always managed to remain calm. Until now.

Kyle swung another punch and aimed for the nose of the other boy, as a crack could be heard. He could feel himself shaking as his arms continued to move on their free will. Body automatically dodging attacks and his legs starting to fight as well. Defeat. A thought he never wanted to return to. Something he never wanted to admit. But that was simply a matter of fact. His own body had defeated it´s own sense of logic. The common sense was lost. He was utterly unable to cotrol any part of his body. Apart from his eyes, which by now were swelled up with tears. How pathetic.

How many minutes had went past by now? Five? Fifty? Who knew. As helpless as he was at this moment, he observed the massive fight which had taken place around him, dodging yet another hit and returning it. All noises and smells were blocked out. His sense of feeling and tasting were also slowly fading. The sharp taste of blood going unregistered past his brain. And before the young boy knew it, something from behind knocked him in the back of his head; and he were out cold.

(...)

"Ey Crispy Chicken - what´s up with up?!" Fuzzled to what were going on, the young red head were unable to react when the flying rock headed towards him.

"ACK!" He whined, hand quickly moving to the wounded area as his body automatically took a few steps back. Endured in pain and confusion, he clenches his eyes closed. Feeling the warm tears run down his cheek. The salt taste.

"Too chicken to fight back, huh?" Another spat out while footsteps could be heard getting closer.

"F-fuck I can´t see..." Kyle mumbled to himself, grinding his teeth together in an attempt to prevent himself from screaming out in agony. Apart from the loud and rapid heartbeats which belonged to himself, snickering could be heard. There were more than two of them.

"K-knock it off..." He whimpered though he´d realized he´d lost this fight. He couldn´t keep his fear hidden much longer in this situation. As if his shaky legs weren´t a clear enough evidence. He were terrified.

Kyle opened his mouth once more to add a comment, only to get slapped shut. Causing the poor boy to fall onto his back on the cold and rough cement. If he didn´t already were helpless enough.

"P-please don´t..." He sniffled, whimpering lightly. "I... I´ve not done anything..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MAN!" One growled as a leg were showed into his stomach right after. Kyle gasped and groaned in pain from the blow.

"Being born is what you´ve done wrong!" Another kick were recieved. It was then too late, kicks after hit were aimed for the poor boy, as all he could do, was to accept his fate this night. Keeping himself as silent as possible and pray to whomever were up in the sky. No. Pray would be the wrong word to use. Curse would suit his belief much better.

(...)

"KYLE! KYLE!"

"Please don´- huh?" Kyle jumped up, only to fall back a bit dissy. If not confused. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself fortumbled, lightly rubbing the back of his head while gathering his thoughs.

_Think Kyle think... oh... fuck that´s right... the cafeterian... and that asshole... memories... it has to be a memory... or I would hope a nightmare _

The red head thought to himself, letting his caze slowly run across the room. Though his rather calm expression didn´t stay for long once he realized what situation his sorry ass were in. Not only were people running around like a pack of sheeps, but a fire was spreading across the room. Screams and cries could be heard trough the flames crackling. The dark fog, which were now covering the room, made it difficult to see much at all. Or breath.

Kyle coughed roughly, starting to feel himself panic. Heartbeat going nuts.

"Come on! We need to get out before we turn into ash!" Kyle felt a hand grab onto him and forcing him onto his shaky legs. A student perhaps? He couldn´t tell. Apart from the fog completely ereasing his sight, the mess of mixed screams and crackles made it nearly impossible to make out what he said.

"W-what-" He coughed once more before continuing. "-Happened-!"

"Fucking psycopath payed us a visit." The other answered in a murr, starting to drag the fortumbled red head towards an exit. Or at least he though. The fog didn´t make it exactly easy to orient oneself.

"What?! How the fuck-!?"

"Partly your fucking mistake!" The other cut him off.

"My fault? How so?" Taking a deep breath, the young man decided that for the moment being, he should probably keep himself calm. He pulled up his shirt to cover his nose and mouth before continuing to blindly follow the other.

"Your little stunt created a big fucking mess and that little fucker sneaked inside and started litting shit on fire." He answered in a brumm.

_Well, it has to be a male... or maybe just a female with a deep voice? Hmm..._

"I...I.." Kyle snapped, only to shake his head once realizing denying his mistake was to no use. "Sorry..."

"Save your pathetic excuses for later, for now we have to concentrate on freaking surviving this hell."

"Fine fine..." Kyle coughed, looking up once they´d stopped. He opened his mouth to comment something, but all that left him was a yelp when the other pushed him. "Hey! What was that for?!" He sneered

"Shut up..." The male hissed, closing and locking a door.

_Wait... where were we?..._

"Where the fuck are we?!"

"In the bathroom you prick." The other answered in a calm but definiatly annoyed voice. Kyle could hear footsteps head past him, followed by the sound of a window being opened. The fog in the room slowly but surely vanished, as the sigh got clearer and clearer. Once all the toxins were gone, the young red head were unsure on what were the most shocking part of the whole situation. The fact most of the building were on fire and some were probably in a critical state, or that the fat sadist he hated so much were in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Jer - NEW Jersey

/

Well look who´s back again, oh yes I´m ready to continue this fic! Though unfortunately some chnages have occoured, so expect changes in stuff like covers and even some editing in the earlier chapters, to remove grammar mistakes and such.

I´m aware some confusion have occoured due to the fact the plot have changed quite a lot, and I´m sorry about that. I guess that happens when stress and schoolwork kicks in. Though I´m back in track and have a whole lot planned for this. So next chapter will hopefully be out in maybe two weeks^^"

Well enjoy^^

/

**Chapter 5: Jer-NEW Jersey**

_Kyle´s POV_

People seemed to be rather oblivious, to say at least. One could also call them benighted.

_Jersey this and Jersey that - okay first of all - Jersey is not even in fucking US - or the whole fucking continent for that matter. Second I'm not some kinda british brat, which is were "Jersey" is. Some shitty Island with the tea prissies. And third, oh look I can count - shut up Kyle gah! THIRD of all - It´s called New Jersey btw, where I'm from. Okay okay FOCUS KYLE. FOURTH, ah why even bother… fuck where was I going with this again?_

As if the room he found himself unwillingly stuck in weren´t foggy enough, it seemed to have heavily affected his mind too. Clogging his thoughts and what not. Well smoke that erupts from fires are toxic if you inhale too much, he knew such. He wasn't born yesterday.

_Though yes yes, People from Jer -NEW Jersey, they're always so stupid and braindead and horny and violent and disturbing and….. Jesus. Don't people get time to do other things than criticize others in today's society? Oh bother._

"HEY!"

"I FU - WHA-" Kyle sneered out, getting choked by his own saliva in the progress that made him… sound like a sheep?

Karma

The other male chuckled mockingly before growling at the other once more. "You Jersey people don't stop surprising me - You want to trade a few brain cells or? Oh wait no I know…. R-"

"YES I UNDERSTANDS EVERYTHING YOU SAY YOU FUCKED UP SCUMBAG!" The red head practically screamed in return, but who wouldn´t. This guy wasn't just utterly and completely respectless - he also dared to talk down to him like that.

_Wow he suuuuurely must be good with words, and people based on how well he reads me. Yes. My IQ is 18 on a good day and the only words I understand are "Fuck", "Eat" and "Sleep." Yes. Having straight A´s makes one into a nitwit. Guaranteed._

"Oh what a good boy - you can understand me? Yes suuuch a goood booy. You want a cookie? You can get one if you do a trick or two."

The fatass continued to mock, eyes sparkling from how much fun he seemed to have. Kyle chose to not respond - why should he give him that satisfaction? Plus it wasn't like he could just freely bawl whenever he wished to. The room was basically - maybe 60% covered in pure fog, as told by the sharp smell of burnt wood, plastic and what not. Probably all the garbage they called food from the Cafeterian that make it stink like this. Or maybe it was just his companion.

The boy roughly coughed and wheezed and gasped - feeling like the air was kicked out of him. Grasping onto his shirt, which was now more or less mauled, he went through another round of coughing up his stomach, and probably a lung or two.

_Surely a genius_

"Fuck…." Cartman grumbled and fumbles around with something. It was starting to get nearly impossible to see anything at all due to this mist. Figures.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a few minutes, the fog appeared to clear up. Just a dinky. But it was better than no change at all, as the two quickly felt a change in the atmosphere. A change to the better.

"There…. stupid Jew." The brunet shook his head, leaning back against a nearby wall to rest.

"H-" Kyle coughed once more, taking his time to recovering and make sure he was not going to throw up the next time he opened his mouth, which was basically what it felt like he would. By his reply, it´s easy to tell he didn´t.

"How do you know that…. that I'm Jewish…."

It was more of a demand than a question, based on the rather threatening tone and not to forget mentioning his sharp glare.

"Big nose, jewfro, thin and scrawny and the smell! Ah yes, a typical Jew."

"Smell?" He rose a brow at the other.

"Classic Jew scent. Can just sniff up yer jew gold. Your ugly and smelly jew gold." He huffed.

"Okay… dude I have no fucking idea on what you're even talking about. If it´s due to my necklace jeweled with a David Star - man just freaking say it!" Kyle groaned annoyed. And done. Done with the bullshit.

_Who THE fuck does he even think he is?! Jew gold? - THE FUCK HOW DOES ONE EVEN COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! Smell huh? Definitely his own stench, when did the he bath last time? Or does he even know what a bath is?! Fuck he smells like… chicken and pasta and… potatoes?... -oh and tomatoes - wait….. okay okay maybe that´s just the burnt food from the Cafeterian next door….. ugh this fog is so GOD DAMN smelly how long do we have to even STAY here?! GAH_

"Oh didn't see that…" He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Going silent, much to Kyle´s delight. But of course the peace couldn't last forever.

"Explain how ….-" He spoke up, mumbling the last part so, whatever he was saying, ended up all groggy and unrecognizable.

"Explain how - what?" Kyle snapped.

"Why are you normal!?"

Taken back by surprise due to this rather unusual question, the Redhead found himself unable to answer. It was more to the sudden change of subject than the question itself really, but that didn't change the shock.

"...normal?" He rose his eyebrow questioning. And confused. Oh so confused.

"You're from Jersey just…" Cartman shook his head. "Forget it."

"No, no fucking "forget it" bullshit - what do you mean by normal? That since I'm from jers- NEW Jersey - that I'm supposed to be the stereotypical jerk? Perverted and sexually frustrated, violent and completely dumb?" He huffed. Wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

The other just nodded, not saying much else.

_Thank God_

"Look man, the world doesn't work like that. Stereotypes are just that - stereotypes. An idea on how people with specific qualifications behave or dress - or are as a human being. But of course, an idea is not the same as reality. Of course many may fall into said stereotype but that doesn't mea does." Kyle explained, as calmly and slow as he could. Hoping that would kick some sense into the other.

Complete silence followed, where one could only hear their breathing and small movements now and then. The chaos outside were another case, so one couldn't call it silence.

"Whatever." The brunet eventually replied, scooping his feet under his knees before wrapping his arms around his legs. Seeming to make himself more comfortable. Which was probably a good idea to the fact they didn´t knew how long they would have to stay in here. Or if they still could get out? Probably not with all the possible fire inside. But luckily for them, they didn't have to sit in awkward silence for too long, or if you could call two hours a short period of time. Though they could have ended up locked in there for maybe days, so one could consider it lucky. Some small talk did find place once in awhile during the short stay, but it was just that. Small talk.

(...)

"Kyle you're late!" A man who appeared to be in, maybe his early 50´s, were comfortable placed in the new, green couch they´d bought once moving in a few weeks earlier.

_It doesn't feel that long to be honest. Maybe two-three days tops but weeks? But I mean, time goes faster once one´s having fun - isn't that what they say? Doesn't suit my situation at all then. Guess it appeals to stressful situations too then. This house isn't anything out of the ordinary really. Just plain boring. Like this town. Argh it's almost like I want to go back - almost. I still… STILL can't fucking believe how…. how discriminating they were. How disgusting._

"KYLE ANSWER ME!" Gerald, also known as his pathetic father, sneered loudly. Like per usual. Though perhaps he appeared less stressed than usual?

Who knew

"A fire broke out at school dad, and it wasn't l-"

"Sure - then why hasn't it been on the news yet?!" He snorted.

_Well maybe because you've not turned on the TV idiot_

Kyle shook his head, deciding to not answer him. Probably the best choice since would rather not end up in a fist fight. Again.

"There you are Kyle." A red headed woman, approximately his mother, and obvious due to their close resembles, entered from the kitchen. The sweet aroma of, what he guessed was Salmon, spread across the room. Causing his stomach to rumble.

_Oh shit food, that was something… When did I last eat - during lunch? Nah nah that's when I chose to… whatever shit I haven't eaten since breakfast!_

"Hi ma. What's for dinner?" He asked in a soft voice, moving his attention to her while trying to calm down the situation. The offended huff followed by the sound of the TV being turned on said it all. It'd worked for now.

"Oh Bubbah, wraps with salmon and vegetables. It's done in a few minutes. Head upstairs and get your medicine would you?" She asked with a soft smile plastered onto her face.

_It's honestly odd how much she's changed since arriving here. Of course she's still a bitch - GOD they all are! But at least she's trying. I can't blame her for her behaviour since I can be just the asshole myself. Mom has always been different from the others from Je- FUCK NOT AGAIN - NEW JERSEY KYLE. Y. _

_Jesus. Anyway the town surprisingly enough seems to have some affect on us. Apart from Ike of course who's as Canadian as ever._

"Sure ma!" He hummed, running up the stairs. He didn't know how or when he were done grabbing his insulin, mostly since he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even react to the world around him or his actions, so he found himself confused at the top of the stairwell minutes later. Looking around with a dull look on his face.

_Oh…. Ah yes food!_

Kyle didn't hesitate and were downstairs in a matter of seconds, rushing into the kitchen to dive into said dinner. The rest of the afternoon went on as it normally did, a few fights now and then. Calling it a fight was probably an exaggeration, though to be fair being emotionally scarred was far worse than anything physical. But that fact didn't seem to burden his parents, not much at all really. Day in and day out, for as long as he could remember, there had always been a fight over something, often without even a good enough reason. He had been the one to start some, but that was only a fraction of them all. Needless to say, he was sick of them. And done. So done.

Due to this important, and obvious, fact, the fights always ended up the same way; he left.

(...)

Kyle yawned tiredly, languidly leaning against the trunk of the tree he now found himself sitting on. A perfect place to run off to and hide. Away from friends and foes. And most importantly: away from family.

Wonder how long they´ll use to calm the fuck down this time. Don´t even remember what it all were about - dad´s drinking problem? Heard he was with Randy or whatever that old dude is called, hmm wasn't it Stan? That Raven haired kid that´s always around that bitch, that´s his father? Man they look alike, geez hope he won´t end up as the same wreck. He seems okay, one of the few who´s not completely ignored me either. Discriminating assholes - all of them! WHy should where I'm from matter at all?! IT DOESN'T DEFINE WHO I AM. OR MY IDentity… oh….

Sighing softly, he gently shook his head. Just the thought about his identity… made his stomach troubled. Of course, not due to his identity, but more due to all the chaos and suffering it had caused. The Redhead had run off to a nearby park, he guessed were named Stark´s Pond if he recalled it correctly. This town sure could need more parks though, and they really should do something about the homeless people here. It surely were an issue.

The amount of people who´s homeless says a lot about this town, especially when one think about how few people live here - why would they even live here? Hell all since I arrive only weird bullshit have happened - AND I COME FROM NEW JERSEY SO I REALLY KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I mean - fuck, this town should not be allowed to even exist. Ugh, just - so discriminating to absolutely everything! Women - sexism! Transexuals - never even seen them in public! Kids who need special needs - say hello to bullying! People who´s not straight-!...

Kyle´s mind went quiet as he let that sink in. Closing his eyes calmly, he let a soft sigh leave him. The wind fanning through his hair, gently caressing his skin. The terrifying silence were soothing in its own way, something that were actually positive about this town. For once.

Why should the fact I want to screw boys matter? Hell being gay is not that big of a deal! Or maybe bi? I´m not even sure the fuck?! Okay yes girls are okay and all, but…. I don't know. Have I really had a thing for them at all? Well not those in Jersey, ew. NEW JERSEY. Jesus I´m being affected by this discriminating town! Okay whatever whatever - I'm definitely gay! Case closed! It doesn't matter! Fuck why should it ev-

He didn´t get more time to reflect on that subject before he found himself on the ground. A few grazes and wounds covered his arms and knees, but apart from that it weren't anything critical. Lucky for him.

"F-fuck what the hell was tha- …...the fuck?"

Phased by shock, Kyle stared up at the stranger, whom judging by the fact he didn't fall down by himself, were the scapegoat.


End file.
